


The Neighborhood

by Mitsuko1127



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuko1127/pseuds/Mitsuko1127
Summary: There’s one place in Seoul Hoseok felt most at peace.
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Mark Tuan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hohocham (meiyamie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyamie/gifts).



> -The Marseok ship that no one asked for. Inspired by story relays on DMs with hohocham (meiyamie)  
> -Liberties have been made on so many things, but you reading this means you're willing to be imaginative.

The thing with that neighborhood is that Hoseok always felt welcome there. When he was devastated about failing auditions, he hopped on a random bus, got off a random stop, and walked till his feet led him there. The ahjumma selling hotteok was friendly, giving him an extra toasty piece. The couple who owned the naengmyeon place always gave him extra broth, an extra egg, or a full order even when he can only pay for half. On better days, he'd buy the most basic seaweed rice balls from the convenience store ahjussi who'd always say it was a 1+1 deal, when Hoseok knew it really wasn’t.

The thing with that neighborhood is that Hoseok always felt safe there. With the rise of Bangtan's popularity, places he could go to alone were getting fewer and fewer. He had considered bringing Yoongi and Namjoon there, when they asked where he goes when he disappears, but he doesn't want to risk it. The stall and shop owners seem to know that, and never once asked for his photo or autograph. They would subtly tell him that there's press in the area, redirecting him to a more secluded table, or, at one time, stay in the manager's office at the convenience store. It's as if they're telling him: You can stay. You're family. You’re one of us.

The thing with that neighborhood is that Hoseok always knew he'd fall in love there. He had fantasies that one of the owners would have a niece or granddaughter who would move in with them, meet him and not mind his celebrity status. Give him a good chase till she'd say yes. He would take her to his favorite spot in the area: one of the back lots near the convenience store. They'd open up their hotteok, fill them with ice cream, and eat them with so much hot chocolate. They'd be messy, cute, and they'd clean each other's faces with towelettes. He found it funny how he's doing that all with Mark: sharing this place, eating messily, cleaning his face, and it feels infinitely better than any of the fantasies he had in mind. Mark was real. And though he would probably hate Hoseok if he knew the depths of his feelings, Hoseok will allow himself to be a little more selfish, one ice cream-filled sweet pancake at a time.

The thing with that neighborhood is that Hoseok always felt accepted there. In the time following the night Mark had kissed him, Hoseok has been walking on air. However, their being male idols from popular groups doesn’t grant them the freedom to date like most couples. It’s not like homosexuality was already an accepted thing in Korea, so they had kept their dates mostly in the back lot, with their usual desserts. Hoseok was nearly in tears when the hotteok ahjumma gave him an extra piece “to share with your boyfriend” with a smile. Mark was speechless when the convenience store ahjussi said he’d hunt him down and break his legs if he’d make Hoseok cry. When Hoseok and Mark had lunch at the naengmyeon place, the owners gave them an extra helping of sliced meat and patted them on the shoulders. Hoseok and Mark will be fine. They don’t need to hide there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and we hope you had fun. Please drop us a comment or kudos if you enjoyed it or have something constructive to say. You can also follow our other GotBang self-insert crack shenanigans where we ship JJPROJECT and Rapson at The Gotbang Soul Brothers on Twitter. We are olds and ridiculous, we know.


End file.
